His and Her Circumstances: HOLOGRAM
by Houjun Ri
Summary: Why did Father have to bring a pink haired ninja to Amestris? Why is it that a ninja from Konoha long ago was involved?
1. In Need of Reinforcements

Chapter 1: In Need of Reinforcements

* * *

Tsunade bit her bottom lip as she stared at the scenery before her. She placed her palm on the edge of the window before she gave a long sigh. Her free hand began to rub the edge of her temple. Her gaze was fixed on the group of ninjas arguing just outside. The group argued amongst each other, not daring to pay attention to some of the civilians staring with curiosity.

Her assistant entered the room without giving a slightest knock. "Hokage-sama…!"

"I know," was all that she, The Fifth Hokage, could whisper.

"What should we do?" asked Shizune, holding on to her pet pig tightly. "The Hyuuga Elders know that Hinata has not returned from the mission she was assigned."

Another sigh was heard before she turned to her full attention to the worried woman in the room. Tsunade too was worried about the whole situation that was going on. Her eyes were filled with wary. How was she going to solve this situation now?

"Shizune," muttered the Hokage before she sat on her seat.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama?" Shizune took a step forward to the desk. "Is there something you need?"

Tsunade rubbed her hands together before she spoke. "Bring Kakashi in my office."

Shizune raised an eyebrow, questioning her masters orders. "Kakashi-san?"

"I think it's time to tell that man about his student that has gone missing. Not only that, bring that boy here again."

"Shikamaru-kun?"

"Yes."

Before Shizune left the room, the dark haired woman couldn't help to turn around to face her Hokage. "What of the Hyuuga Elders outside?"

Tsunade slammed her fist into her table, and her brown eyes flamed with fury. "Shizune!"

The assistant jumped almost five feet of fear.

"There could be a possible war going on, and right now I need two good strategist that can help me solve this whole stupid situation that has happened. You know what? Bring me all the best ninjas out there, even those genin that got involved into this situation!"

"N-Now?" piped Shizune as the pet pig shivered in fear.

"Of course now you fool!"

Without another word, the assistant dashed to find all the possible ninjas that could be of use.

* * *

It's super short, but the next one will obviously be longer! If you have not read His and Her Circumstances: Again, then I suggest you should read it! And obviously I do NOT own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.


	2. Three Is Company

Chapter 2: Three Is Company

* * *

Hinata bit her bottom lip as she pressed her index fingers together. Both Al and Hinata were in between Sakura and Edward as they walked their way to the Rush Valley streets. Once again the two argued about nonsense on the train ride to Rush Valley. Hinata was unsure why Sakura decided to comment on Edward's height since he was obviously … touchy about the subject. It was true that Sakura was just a few inches taller than the blond boy, and the fact that she was _younger_ than him and _taller_ angered the young alchemist to no end. Sakura just decided to poke fun of his weakness a bit, but Edward was not someone to keep his moth shut as people tease him. The boy bit back hard, harder than he should have really. The way he commented on her forehead was something Sakura would not forgive him anytime soon. The Hyuuga heir could not figure out how to tame the two that have such colorful personalities. She heard the metallic armor give a sigh as they continued their walk. The two once more began their trash talk.

"I hope Winry hits you _really_ hard," muttered Sakura, the pink haired kunochi. "Maybe you'll…become shorter than usual."

Hinata and Alphonse groaned as they knew what would happen next.

"What did you say huge billboard brow?" hissed Edward as he gave a maniac facial feature. "I didn't quite catch what you just said since your forehead is so huge that…that Al can fit into it!"

"Brother!" cried Alphonse in protest. "Do not put me into this!"

Hinata quickly grabbed Sakura from behind trying all her might to calm the pink hair beauty. "S-Sakura-san! H-He is merely jesting!"

"Forget Winry!" cried Sakura trying to give a good swing at the alchemist, but she was held back by Hinata who tried all her might. "I will beat you into a pulp myself!"

"I'd like to see you try!" cried Edward going towards her, but he was stopped as his brother picked him up. "Ugh! Let go of me Al!"

"Byakugan!"

"H-Hinata?"

"Wait…what is she doing? !"

"Hinata!"

It did not take long for the navy blue hair girl to poke a chakra system on Sakura's legs, and throw her to the blond alchemist to catch her. Hinata puffed out her cheeks before she turned to a corner, and yelled out: "I'll find Winry-san myself!"

For the first time, Sakura saw the Hyuuga Heiress storm out in annoyance. Who knew the girl had such guts to pull that stunt off? Her emerald eyes blinked a couple of times before she realized she was in the arms of her semi-enemy. Sakura let out a snarl at the alchemist who could only blink his eyes in confusion. She let out a hiss before she gave him a slap in the cheek.

"Let go of me!"

The slap could be heard from such a great distance, but the Hyuuga girl could only ignore it as she continued to walk. Her Byakugan was inactivated, so there were no civilians that gave her the look of interest. Just as she continued her walk, she slowed down her pace. Hinata stopped once she was in the middle of the busy street.

"I-I…what have I done?" she whispered to her self as she gave half a glance back to where she had come from. She began to do the bad habit of hers: poke her index fingers together. "I should go back and apologize…"

"M-Master!"

Hinata turned to her left to notice a figure in black with a unique mask calling out for their 'Master'. Feeling a bit bad for the figure, Hinata decided to get closer to the person and ask what was wrong with them. It couldn't hurt could it?

"U-Um excuse me," she said frightening the masked figure. "I-Is something wrong? Would you like some help?"

The figures' hands trembled and they were now on Hinata's arms. "I…I can't find my master!"

In the other side of town things did not look as good as it should have been. Sakura, Edward, and Alphonse finally found the store that Winry was currently being trained. It was expected for her to go on a rage mode once she saw the busted automail from Edward from his fight with the man known as Greed. Of course no one said a word how exactly Edward managed to get his automail half broken to Winry, but Sakura knew that the girl had some knowledge that he had gotten in a fight with someone.

"So," said Winry carefully wrapping the automail with tape roll. "What happened to Hinata? Is she with your teacher?"

"N-Not exactly," stuttered the blond his gaze not fixed on the other blond next to him. Winry could only frown, and her eyes then were on Sakura.

"What happened?" questioned the automachanic. Her blue eyes took notice of the way Sakura was rubbing her legs. "To tell you the truth it was odd to see Edward giving you a piggy back ride and no Hinata in sight. Did something happen?"

The light blond haired female could tell that Edward and Sakura were glaring at each other. Winry rolled her blue eyes, and her hands were now on her hips. "Alright what happened."

"Well…" This time Alphonse decided to speak up while Paninya stare at the scene with curiosity. "Hinata got frustrated with these two bickering."

Winry crossed her hands. "Not surprising, do you guys have any idea where she could be?"

"We thought she would be here," said Edward looking away from the glare contest. "She did say she would be out looking for you."

"But she's not here," hissed Sakura finally being able to move one of her legs properly. "I knew I was right."

"Shut…!"

Before another argument could continue, Winry slammed her fist into the table next to Edward. "Alright, alright! No more arguing got that?" She only received quiet nods before she continued to speak. "First things first, I'm going to get the parts for Edward's automail right now. On my way I'll try to see if Hinata is anywhere near sight. Meanwhile you two." Her slender fingers pointed at the brothers. "Are going to take a _long walk_, and find her." Her attention turned to the pinkette. "Sakura you can stay here and rest up. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find Hinata. Rush Valley isn't that big unlike Central."

Sakura warily stared at the group that went their separate ways. Paninya went with Winry while the two brothers went to a different direction. Looking around the store making sure that no one was in sight, Sakura quickly preformed her healing jutsu on her legs. With much concentration, her legs could finally move properly like before and it only took her around five to ten minutes to heal her legs in satisfactory. Without a second to lose she left the store in search of her Hyuuga friend. There was no way she would stay in the shop waiting for everyone to show up one by one. She took the direction to where the Elric brothers had gone. She sprinted her way down the streets.

'_I can't lose Hinata right now,_' she thought bitterly jumping down a few stairs with ease. '_We have to stick together and figure out how to go back to our world…_'

She bumped a few civilians, and she properly gave her apologies. "Dammit Hinata, where are you?"

"Sakura!"

She stopped her tracks, and turned to the direction where her name was yelled. Alphonse and Edward were standing there with small curiosity in their eyes. The girl shuffled her feet nervously and she tried to look away from the two brothers. She took a mental note to use the roofs next time when searching for someone.

"Sakura I thought you couldn't move your legs!" exclaimed Alphonse in a worried tone as he checked up on Sakura's legs. "Are you sure you're alright now? It doesn't hurt does it?"

Sakura couldn't help to give a small smile at the metallic armor. "I'm fine now. I could move them not to long ago, and…wait aren't you guys looking for Hinata?"

Her emerald eyes narrowed at the sight of Edward who was holding a can of what appeared to be apple juice. "What are you doing being all sluggish right now? Hinata could be anywhere! And here you are drinking like no tomorrow!"

"Hey! I asked the guy at the store if he's seen a navy blue haired girl around with eyes that look as if she was blind!" cried out Edward in protest as he hugged his apple juice with protection, afraid that the pinkette might throw his drink to the other side of the city. "And he said he did!"

Her feet stopped going towards the blond and give him a black eye. "He did? Where is she?"

"The man said that she was with two masked people not too long ago," piped Alphonse unsure if this was good or bad news to the fourteen year old girl.

"Masked people?" questioned Sakura taking a glance at Alphonse with much intensity. "Could they be the Anbu?"

"Anbu?" said the two brothers in unison.

Her lips formed a smile. "Yes, the Anbu…" Without a second to think she grabbed Alphonse's arm and hugged it. "Both of us will be going back home now! I knew Shikamaru-kun would be able to figure things out! I can't wait to see Hokage-sama, that Ino pig, perverted Kakashi-sensei, and my parents!"

With glee, she let go of Alphonse's arm and began to skip her way towards a random direction. The two brothers could only stare at each other in confusion, and follow the pink haired girl. Sakura didn't notice their confusion because she was already thinking of Konoha, and all her friends.

Edward couldn't help to notice the big smile on her face as she walked with them. Her green eyes shone with merriment something he hadn't really seen coming from her. For an unknown reason he couldn't help to smile as well.

"So who are these Anbu guys?" he asked taking a sip of his drink. Alphonse was beside Sakura also showing inquisitiveness of the topic.

Hand behind her back, she answered the elder brother. "Well they are these guys that wear masks. They are top secret people that only obey our Hokage. They're like top secret military squad to put it simply."

"A secret squad?" inquired Alphonse looking up at the sky. "Now I do wonder how the Xing government is like!"

"Doesn't sound too foreign like ours Al."

Sakura hid her nervousness behind her smile as she continued the walk. She had forgotten that she had told them that she was from Xing. Does the Xing system have such things like Ninjas? Hokages? Probably not. Sakura just hoped that Edward and Alphonse never meet a native from Xing any time soon or else Hinata and herself would be screwed over. The only one who partly knew the truth was Sheska and her mother, Lily. "Heh, yeah. Not too foreign…anyway why are the store people looking at you so … hungrily Edward?"

The alchemist couldn't help to shiver from head to toe. "I hate this place…"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Well its because I …"

A short chubby guy with glasses appeared behind Edward, and he began to stroke Edward's automail lovingly. "Mi-Mi-Mister…wanna come fix it at my place…please…please…I'll make it cheap…please."

Sakura saw two veins pop out of Edward's forehead. He elbowed the guy in the head at least twice. "I hate it here because_ these _kind of people target me."

Sakura couldn't help to sweat drop as the guy continued to pester Edward to get his automail fixed. She took a glance back at Alphonse who was now standing in front of a dark alley. "Alphonse?"

Edward took notice of Alphonse. "Al? What are you doing?"

"B-Brother…"

Sakura noticed the displeased façade that Edward had. She could only stare at the elder brother.

He took a sip of his drink before he spoke, "…when you're acting like that, you're usually picking up a cat or something right?"

There was a few silent seconds before Alphonse turned around holding a human with one arm. "Yup!"

Sakura gasped in surprise while Edward spitted out some of the juice he took a sip from.

"A wanderer?" asked Edward as he took a step closer. Sakura mimicked his actions.

Alphonse laid the person down on the ground for Edward and Sakura to examine. Sakura, being a medical nin, quickly examined the foreigners health status.

"Sakura get away from that thing," said Edward darkly as he glared at his brother. "Put him back where he came from."

"That's inhumane brother!" cried out Alphonse unable to think that his brother was such a cruel person.

"He's still alive," said Sakura looking at Edward and Alphonse. "All he needs is a little bit of food. He seems to be malnutrition, he needs vitamins this instant."

Sakura stared at Edward for a few minutes, lo and behold, Edward bought the foreigner food at a nearby restaurant. To Edward's aggravation the black haired foreigner ate at least nine to ten plates of expensive food just to bring the man back alive.

"Well well, I'm revived!" cried the foreigner giving a small bow after finishing his eleventh plate. "You guys saved my life! Thanks! That food was super yummy!"

Edward glared at Sakura who was merely smiling out of politeness. Sakura gave a fake laugh, and told the foreigner not to worry about it.

"I didn't say I was going to treat you," muttered Edward arms crossed together as he glared at the male in front of him.

The guy laughed with his heart content. "Haha! Don't mind such a small thing!"

"Don't say small!" cried out Edward up of his feet wanting to strangle the stranger, but his brother held him back.

Sakura ignored Edward as she gave the stranger a handkerchief to wipe of the crumbs of bread. The male only user the handkerchief to wipe off a small tear that came from the end of his eyes.

"Oh to be cared for in a foreign nation…I'm so thankful!" he said as he sniffled between the lines.

"A foreigner?" questioned the three as they could only stare at the man before them.

"Yep! I come from Xing!" he said enthusiastically.

Sakura's back stiffened as she stared at the foreigner with wide eyes. She looked at her lap, and began to think of how to get away from this situation. Nothing in her brain clicked.

"The nation of the east Xing!" cried out Alphonse excitedly as he turned to face the pink hair kunochi. "Sakura he's from the same country as you!"

"Man to come all the way here," said Edward surprised. "You sure love to travel."

"Oh?" the Xingese couldn't help to shift his attention to the pink haired girl. "You're from Xing?"

Xing couldn't be a small country could it? Maybe if she made up a hidden village then perhaps … no it couldn't fool a native from Xing. Sakura could only smile and nod at the native.

"Yes…"

She could see his shifty eyes open just a bit, and his cheerful oft-present grin caused her to shiver. "I see."

As Edward watched the scene, he couldn't help to frown. He didn't like the way Sakura was hesitating away from the gaze of the guy they picked up off an alley way. Becoming defensive, Edward decided to get the attention of the foreigner.

"Hey," he said in an uptight tone. "Wasn't it a lot of trouble passing the dessert?"

"Oh yes!" piped up Alphonse oblivious to the way his brother defensiveness. "It would have been much easier to travel by using the sea route!"

"Oh yes," said the male, his attention was now on the Elric brothers. "The dessert was hellish! It was all because the railroad got buried in the sand and it became unusable. So I had to switch between horses and camels! I was finally able to come to this country by taking the route that passes the Xerxes ruins." He gave a glance at Sakura before he continued his story. Edward wasn't too pleased to see the reaction of the frightened girl next to him. "The only reason why I traveled the dessert was to visit the Xerxes ruins first."

"Xerxes?" murmured Al with interest.

"I heard that there's nothing there," said Edward taking a sip of his unfinished drink.

"There's a legend that says that _'It crumbled in one night!'_" said Alphonse as if he recited a phrase from a book. "Why would you go there?"

"I wanted to search some stuff up," said the Xingese as he crossed his arms together. "I wanted to find the 'rentanjutsu' of this country."

"Rentanjutsu?" questioned the Elric brothers together.

"The art or skill of purification," translated Sakura unsure if she gave a right translation.

"Yes! It's similar to Renkinjutsu also known as Alchemy in your native tongue," said the cheery man. "Rentanjutsu in our country was developed for medical purposes. Your alchemy is specialized as a scientific technique right?"

The brothers nodded while Sakura stared at the boys as they explained the uses of alchemy. If it was true that alchemy is being used as weapons for war, then why did Edward use Human Transmutation to revive their dead mother? Her emerald eyes were fixed on Edward's automail, and on the metallic armor next to him. Perhaps they were trying to evolve Renkinjutsu to the level of Rentanjutsu? Sakura bit her bottom lip as she thought of the lessons that her teacher had taught her. There was only one way to bring back the dead without using Orochimaru's Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, and it was by using Kisho Tensei that was developed in Sunagakure. It was possible to bring back the dead, but her teacher specifically told her never to use such technique. It was after all a forbidden technique.

"Oh I want to know more about alchemy from you country," said Alphonse excited to learn something new.

Even Edward showed some interest in the topic. "I'm interested in that as well! Alchemy that is specialized in medicine!"

Arms crossed, the Xingese male leaned in a bit. "By any chance are you two alchemist?"

"Yeah! I'm Edward Elric, a state alchemist!"

"I'm Alphonse Elric, the little brother."

The boys turned to Sakura who merely bowed a bit. "And I am Sakura Haruno."

The Xingese grabbed her hand, and began to stroke her fingers gently. "I'm so lucky to meet such knowledgeable people!"

Just as Sakura was about to crack his hand for such a sudden bold move, Edward placed his flesh hand on top of his. The pinkette noticed the annoyed smile on his lips. Alphonse confused also place his hands on top of his brothers.

"I'm Ling Yao!" he said giving a Naruto smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Edward took of Ling's hand off of Sakura. "Well then what about the Rentanjutsu thing? Think you could tell me more about it?"

"Nope!" cried out Ling more cheerful than before. "I'm not an alchemist user!"

"Then what the hell are you doing here? !" hollered Edward quite annoyed with the Xingese foreigner.

"Umm," Ling crossed his legs and arms together. "Well I'm looking for something. Maybe you guys know about it…"

His gaze was once more on Sakura when he gave her another one of his smiles. "The Philosophers Stone."

The pink haired couldn't help to blink her eyes in perplexity. Tilting her head to the side she did not notice the serious face of the two Elric brothers (at least as serious as Alphonse could look like). "Philosophers Stone?"

Ling nodded. "Yeah I want it really badly. Do you know anything about it?"

Sakura innocently shook her head. "Never heard of it."

"Really?" asked Ling leaning a bit his chin rested on his hand. "Majority of Xing is looking for that stone."

Her body stiffened once more, and she gave her fake laugh. "Oh really? Well I could be one of those people that aren't aware of the latest news."

"Anyway," emphasized Edward drawing the attention from Ling once more. "We don't know anything about it. No business with each other anymore right?" Edward took Sakura's arm to pull her up from the chair. "See ya."

Once Ling snapped his fingers together, Sakura pulled away from Edward's grasp. She placed her hand on her kunai pocket that was hidden in her red kimono dress. Her emerald eyes glared at the dark figured that was holding a kunai that barely touched Edwards neck. The other figure with a similar mask held a sword inside Alphonse's armor ready to strike at the 'body' that was inside.

"It seems like you guys know something about it," said Ling interested in the two Elric brothers. "Can you tell me about it?"

"…What are you going to do with the Philosophers Stone?" demanded Edward with all stern in his face.

Ling could only give a smirk at Edward. "Its simple … to find out the way of immortality!"

* * *

Alright to put it simple here are the couples:

- Winry x Edward x Sakura

The rest will be super obvious you will see it without blinking your eyes. Anyway I'm posting once I'm finished with the chapter because well … school is going to start in seventeen days and I want to at least finish half of this saga. Hahaha…I wish. Oh please review, I love reading reviews so much. :D Makes my day! Thank you so much for those who do!


	3. Five Teams Sets of Four

Chapter 3: Five Teams Sets of Four

* * *

Hatake Kakashi wasn't someone to fool with. When he received the news to go to the Hokage's Tower immediately, he knew that something was up. He hoped that that something had to do with his missing student which he had not seen in a week or so. He had even gone to the hospital to see if she was there which was something he would never do in the near future anymore. He walked his way to the tower as he took his sweet time. He was not reading his orange book he would usually have with him in the busy streets of Konoha, not this time at least. He walked inside the tower, and it did not take long for him to stand in front of the Hokage's office. He turned the knob, and walked inside the room. Everyone turned around to only see the one eyed Jounin raising his one hand in a greeting.

"Yo!"

Typical way to greet the people in front of him who looked as if they were annoyed by his lateness. The male couldn't help to give them a small grin.

"Sorry I'm late. You see…"

He was cut off by none other than the Hokage herself. Amber eyes glared at the Jounin in front of her. "This is not the time Kakashi."

He gulped and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, right."

He decided to stand between Asuma and Aoba who merely gave him a small smile at him. The Hokage cleared her throat as she stared at the nineteen people in front of her. Her hands were held together as she tried to concentrate on how she should begin explaining the mission. She cleared her throat before she began. "Alright then, I'll start with this: to those of you who are unaware of the situation that is going on I'll in form you that yes, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura have gone missing."

There were at least one or two people who gasped in surprise. The Hokage continued her explanation. "As you are aware this is not a good thing for Konoha to have right now since we're in the middle of constructing a peace treaty with our neighboring countries. Having a civil war inside our village will only cause problems, and delay our alliances. So I am sending two teams to carefully watch over the Hyuuga's actions."

Tsunade nodded at Shizune to give her the paper that the assistant had done. Once she received the paper she began to read off the names. "Neji, Guy, Lee, and Izumo will be the first team. Although I do not want Neji to be on this team, he is quite an important piece to gain any type of information that the Hyuuga's are planning. Neji for this mission you have to be absolutely discrete about it understood?"

The Hyuuga boy nodded in determination. "Yes Hokage-sama."

The Hokage continued with her planning. "You three will gain this type of information, and immediately send it to Shizune. Which brings us with the second team: Shizune, Asuma, Shino, and Kotetsu. If it so happens that they _are_ planning something I need people to give me the information discretely at all times possible. This team will gain any source of information coming from the other teams as well."

The two teams only nodded their head understanding their mission.

"Now for the teams that will leave this village…" Tsunade adjusted her seating posture properly. "This team will go with Temari of Sunagakure to a small village that resides between Land of Fire and Wind." Her eyes gave a glance at the tensed weapon mistress who could only give a small glance at the fan weapon user. "These people are Genma." The brown haired ninja's toothpick moved to the side as he could only smile. "Aoba." The two ninjas gave each other a high five. "and Anko." Their bodies tensed as they glanced at the grinning Jounin who was already pleased with the formation. "Any questions?"

Genma could only point at Anko, his index finger already shook with fear. "W-Why all Special Jounin? " Aoba nodded his head furiously.

"This village is special for…" Tsunade glanced at the blond fan user who merely shrugged her shoulders. "Attacking newcomers to the village. I might think of putting Raido in the team as well once he comes back from his current mission. So I need one of you to inform him understood?"

The two males nodded in defeat while Anko decided to ask a question. "What will we be looking for in that village?"

The Fifth couldn't help to rube the edges of her temples. "These teams that will go outside Konoha will have to find any type of information about Renkinjutsu."

"Renkinjutsu?" questioned Aoba and the rest of his formed group in unison.

"I'll explain later," scolded the Hokage once more as she continued to read the rest of the remaining teams. "Kurenai, Tenten, Chouji, and Hana will go to a land that was once called Land of Wood, the place where the Senju clan once resided in long ago. The last team will go to the capital of Land of Fire. That team is Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba." She gave a glance at the twenty people in the room. "Are there any more questions before I explain alchemy and why we must find it."

The room was silent as no one spoke a word. The Hokage nodded, and she continued to speak. "Good. Now from what I understand renkinjutsu is quite complex to understand because it uses science based terms, but it can also be used as a skill for the healing arts. I want you to find _anything_ based on renkinjutsu. So far we have two types of detailed information about alchemy. It uses comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. Those three laws all have to rely on the main focused law - Equivalent Exchange. In those three places there must be some type of information concerning renkinjutsu. I want to know _what _exactly it is in detail, _how _to use it, _who _used it, _when _it came here, _why_ was it used, and _where_ it came from. Understood?"

The ninja in the room could only nod at the Hokage. Aoba was the first to speak up to clear the silence though. "U-Uh, how does this connect to the missing genins?"

Tsunade slammed her palm on her desk causing most genin, chunin, and jounin to back away in fear of the tempered Hokage. "Because those silly girls are stuck into some damned fantasy book that uses alchemy. I do not want some stupid civil war with the Hyuuga Elders just because their little princess is missing from their family portrait. If alchemy brought them there, then there _must_ be a way to bring them _back _out of that _damned_ book! "

Tsunade grabbed the cup of tea that was next to her and took one sip at it. "Tch. I'm getting too old for screaming at my ninjas. Now get out and do your jobs!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" cried nineteen voices, the Sunagakure kunochi was excluded from the group. One by one they left the office, only leaving Shizune, the pet pig that was hiding behind the assistants feet, and the Hokage herself.

"H-Hokage-sama…?"

Tsunade gave a long sigh before she gave a response to the assistant. "Shizune, I have a greater job for you to do."

"What is it?" murmured the onyx eyes woman stepping closer to her teacher.

"Find all documents concerning Senju Hashirama. Old or modern books, documents … anything on that man!"

Shizune shook from fear as she was about to question her master. "H-Hokage-sama, you believe y-your grandfather had something to do with re-renkinjutsu?"

The blond pig tailed woman groaned. "I hate to believe in those blasted rumors, but they always say rumors come from _somewhere_. Anyway go find me those documents, and also bring that guy here as well."

"Guy?" questioned Shizune unsure what her Hokage was talking about.

"Yes," she hissed. "Bring that _cat_ into my office. Not only him, but Rooster and that Monkey as well."

"T-Those three are currently on a far away mission…" explained Shizune as she now understood why her Hokage wanted them.

"Well bring them to my office when they come back then!"

"Y-Yes!"

Just outside the Hokage Tower, Kakashi was with his current team standing there awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his necks as he noticed the chunin and the genin hesitant to talk to him. He could only give a sigh before he talked.

"Alright then let us start with this first before anything else," he announced since he was after all the higher rank then the three of them. "Why don't you guys tell me what exactly happened to my student Sakura?"

And so the three began their tale.

* * *

Must update because I just watched Merlin, and oh my I wish I could steal Colin Morgan and Bradley James for myself. LOL, anyway to stay on topic … Thank you so much for those who review, they make me smile. :3 I updated this because well I want to update until I finish half of this saga. Ha…Oh do review please. :]


	4. The Battle in Rush Valley

Chapter 4: The Battle In Rush Valley

* * *

"Immortality you say?" muttered Edward as he warily watched the person next to him with a knife near his throat.

"Come to think of it," said Alphonse as he took a glance at the masked person ready to attack him any second. "Some guys were asking about that a little while too."

"Is it some type of hype or something?" said Edward as he had his hands inside his pants pocket. His amber eyes glared at Ling Yao sitting in front of him with a cheery smile on his face arms crossed. "Why would you seek it anyway?"

Ling merely shrugged his shoulders. "Family reasons you could say."

Sakura already had her hand next to her kunai pocket just on her right thigh. If these masked people were going to hurt Edward and Alphonse, she would be ready to at least stop the one next to Edward with one of her kunais. She mentally thanked Tenten for her determination to give her the kunai scroll gift. Emerald eyes watched the masked person's every movement. Her eyes would narrow as the knife would get closer to his neck.

"How idiotic," sighed out Edward clearly not amused with the answer.

"I'm serious," said Ling standing up from his chair.

"If that's the way you're going to ask," said Edward as he was quick in grabbing the kunai with his metallic arm. "I don't think I'll tell!" he hollered out trying to back hand the masked person with his hand formed into a fist. With elegance the masked person jumped into the air with a twirl, and the foot connected with the face of Edward.

"Brother don't fight…!"

"You commoner!" cried out the other masked person in an elderly man's voice. "The young master asked you a question! Be aware of your position!"

Quickly the masked man backed away once he sensed a kunai at him. Alphonse was freed due to one of Sakura's kunais.

"W-Wait…Sakura! ?" cried out Alphonse confused to what had happened. The girl was now in front of him with another kunai in her hands. She was now on the defensive position she knew since the academy years. Her emerald eyes narrowed at the masked man and then her attention was on Ling, the man they had rescued not to long ago. "Your bodyguards I assume?"

"You of all people should know that I would bring my bodyguards with me," said Ling taking his seat once more. His arms were crossed, and he had tilted his head to the side. "After all Xing citizens know these two quite well."

Sakura ignored the suspicion Ling had on her, and her concentration was on the two bodyguards that were now together. She did a small '_tsk_' sound just as her teacher would have done whenever she would be annoyed.

"Damn!" cried Edward face on the ground. He pounded one of his fist on the hard rocky ground. "They have some strange moves like aerobatics or something!"

Alphonse couldn't help to give out a sigh. "It's probably a martial art from the nation of Xing. Do you know it Sakura?"

"Familiar with it…" muttered the pink haired kunochi ready for the next move. These types of martial arts was something Rock Lee knew quite well, and she had seen him practice countless of times in the hospital whenever he was there after his missions. Her eyes never left the bodyguards, not until a certain figure was behind the two of them. A smile appeared on Sakura's lips. "Ah…"

"_Byakugan_!" cried out a familiar voice from behind the bodyguards. "_Juken_!"

Just as the welcoming figure was going to use the gentle fist attack on one of the body guards, the two of them quickly moved out of the way. Hinata Hyuuga was standing there with her family posture that she was taught long before she entered the academy. "_Sakura-san! Anohito wa shin no oujisama desu!_"

"A-_Anohito…_?" cried out Sakura as she took another glance at Ling. "H_-Honto desu ka_…?"

"Hey!" cried out Edward cracking his knuckles with his automail. "Can you two speak Amestrian so that I can understand? !"

"Young master!" cried the masked elder man to Ling. "That language is…"

"**HA**!"

The other masked figure began to head towards Edward without a moment to spare. Without a moment to lose Sakura was in front of Edward ready to perform the taijutsu that her master had taught her. The alchemist could only blink his eyes once before the masked figure jumped out of Sakura's way as she was the one to strike first. Not only that, they began to fight with such elegance. Something he had never seen in his life time.

Sakura did a mid kick while the masked person lowered their body to the ground. With one twirl Sakura formed all her chakra in her fist, and now punched the ground with all her might. "_Okasho_!"

The twirl gave enough time for the masked person to get away from Sakura's distance. Without blinking people could see when the ground was hit it began to pulverize into small pieces due to the excessive shock that scattered like flower petals in the air. It did not make a big impact unlike the way her teacher would do it, but it was enough to scare the masked figure away.

Edward gaped at the scene in front of him. He almost mimicked a fish when they would open and close their mouths. Alphonse stared at the pinkette, words unable to come out of him. Ling and his bodyguards could only stare at the massive amount of strength the girl had done to the ground. Hinata on the other hand couldn't help to smile just a bit and be amazed by the sudden improvement of the pinkette. Sakura was not the old Sakura from the academy anymore. She had really grown up from the old Sakura.

Frustration, anger, and embarrassment were feelings balled up inside of her. Both Hinata and herself were caught by actual Xing citizens and not just _any_ type of Xing citizen. That was something to feel embarrassment as a ninja when they are supposed to be kept their identity hidden. Not only was embarrassment the only feeling she had in this type of situation. She felt angered and frustrated that they were not back home. Now she would lose the trust of the Elric brothers, and Winry as well. What were they going to do now? How were they going to get back home? It all started because these three Xingese were so persistent to find some stupid stone. Her thoughts were beginning to become fuzzy.

"SHANNARO!" she cried out attacking the masked figure who could only jump away to the roof. Sakura huffed out when she punched the wall making a hole, and blew out some strands of hair that was on her face. She had to cut her hair soon. "I'm annoyed, come back here!"

With that she too jumped to the roof and began her chase. The rest could only stare in awe.

"W-Wait!" cried out Edward as he dashed his way to catch up to the two aerobatic fighters.

"That was amazing…" said Alphonse finally out of the shock. "Hinata can you…Oh!"

The other masked figure took the chance to attack the metallic armor, who could only dodge at the time. The masked figure took the chance to give a low mid kick then a lower one. Al using defensive skills was now going farther and farther away from Ling and Hinata because he did not want to fight the masked fighter.

The Hyuuga heiress stood there watching Alphonse drift away. Her Byakugan was deactivated, and her head turned around to face Ling who merely gave a small laugh.

"And there they go!" he said hand on his forehead to block away the sunshine, almost as if he had saluted the party away. "They sure are hot-blooded!" His attention turned to the middle aged waiter who had pen and paper on his hands. "Ah pops! Add an order for a dessert and put it on the tab for those steal-made brothers!"

His attention then turned to Hinata. Ling smiled at her and he motioned her to come closer in order to sit down and talk. "Don't worry, I'm not a fighter. Well not really." Hesitant Hinata took one last glance back at Alphonse before she took the offer of the Xingese prince.

Meanwhile Edward was trying to catch up to the masked fighter and Sakura. The alchemist clapped his hands together and blue rays appeared on the wall as he formed a staff with his alchemy ability. Finally the two people he had searched for just stood there as they awaited who would move first. Without a second to think he was beside a panting Sakura.

"Finally," he muttered to himself as he took a quick glance at the pink haired girl. He noticed her brow began to sweat, and her breathing was rough. "Tough chase?" he questioned with a little pride in his voice since he was not the one that was tired.

Sakura glared at the alchemist. "Shut up!"

"Anyway," he said as he twirled the simple staff with his flesh hand. "Hurry up and take a quick breather got it?"

Emerald eyes glared at the blond, and just as she was about to tell him off - the male decided to attack Ling's bodyguard just at that moment. He was using the spear to attack him, but Sakura believed it would be a much greater advantage for Ling's bodyguard than Edward. She had to admit though, he was pretty good with a staff. The only bad thing was that it was cut by the kunai that the body guard had. This caused Edward to get punched quite often. Sakura was quick to interfere when Edward threw the bodyguard to the side, and was about to attack him once again. Sakura threw two kunais that were easily dodged just to give Edward time to stand up and defend himself.

"Tch. Really all of a sudden demanding information about immortality, philosopher stone, and the picking a fight with us," he cried out in an annoyed tone. "What the hell is that guy up to? ! That thin eyed bastard! What the hell is that moron thinking anyway? !"

Sakura frowned, and was about retort who that guy really was. Sadly to say Ling's bodyguard began to attack Edward in a messy style that could be readable. Something clicked in Sakura's head within an instant, this person hated people who would put down on their young master! If that was so then all Sakura had to do was …

"He has super thin eyes! I bet he can't even see a thing!" she cried out loud getting the attention of the two. "That moron thinks he's so strong, but he really isn't because he's sending you guys to fight for him! How weak!"

"Sakura what the hell are you…!"

'_Pinpon!_' she cheered inside her mind as the bodyguard's focus was now on her. Sakura evaded the first attack. She had used most of her chakra in the mouse and cat chase game they had played at. She needed Edward in this fight with her. Before she could think of a plan, Edward had pushed her down with him to the ground. Apperently the bodyguard had a slight advantage when Sakura was in deep thought.

"What do you think you're doing?" bawled the alchemist as his amber eyes were angered by the pinkette's unresponsiveness. "You can't just stand there, and think of a plan in the wide open battle field you idiot!"

Sakura blinked her eyes and noticed the masked figure stood where she once had been there. She didn't see how fast the person had come at her. Maybe her plan wouldn't work that great, but it was worth a try. Her emerald eyes stared at Edward's golden ones with serious in them. "Edward, I have a plan to get him."

Ed stared at the kunochi for a while, before he grinned. "Well?"

The kunochi couldn't help to give a grin just like the one Edward had. "Well it goes like this…"

Back in the restaurant the Hyuuga heir couldn't help to fidget while sitting down, and being face to face with Xing's _oujisama_. Subconsciously she began to poke her index fingers together, and looking down at her lap. Just why was she in a situation like this? What would Naruto do if he was in her place?

She sighed and decided that the thought of Naruto being in her place would only make things worse. True, she really liked the boy, but he never knew how to be civilized in front of important people - _especially_ people with royal blood. Naruto's ideal way was out of her mind, and she began to ponder what she should do next.

'_I have to be careful…_' she thought meekly as she still continued her habit of poke her index fingers together. '_I think both Sakura and I are in a lot of trouble…_'

The Xingese boy continued eating his double fudge chocolate cake with no hurry. He seemed to enjoy eating his dessert at a slow pace. Cutting his cake with his fork, he glanced up at the Hyuuga. "So what's your name?"

Hinata just sat still on her chair. She didn't dare look up at the boy in front of her. "…"

As he took a bite of his cake and swallowed it, he couldn't help to frown. "Awe c'mon, I'm not going to fight you or anything. I don't really fight pretty girls to tell you the truth."

Hinata's face began to flush. "H-Hyuuga…Hinata."

"Hyuuga Hinata?" he repeated her name with interest. "And your friend is … Haruno Sakura right?"

Her only reply was a nod.

"Hmm…" Ling crossed his arms together, and gave a thoughtful expression. "Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata…"

Hinata stopped her pokes, and glanced up at Ling. Her face was not flushed anymore, and she had decided to act as if she was in any Hyuuga Council Meeting with her father. She was not going to break down in front of some stranger who she had just met.

"Yes," she said with such strong confidence in her voice. "Those are our names."

Ling took notice of her behavior, and he couldn't help to smile. "Ah I see…" He leaned in trying to startle the girl, but she held up her serious act. "Well to tell you the truth…I don't think these names are Xingese, get what I mean?"

Meanwhile in the battle field with Sakura and Edward was going smooth as planned.

"Edward! Now!"

Without second thoughts the boy clapped his hands together, and with his flesh arm he grabbed the mask of the masked fighter. Sakura couldn't help to smirk as he plan was doing quite well, and perhaps the masked fighter would get startled. If he did get startled then it would be easy for her to punch the ground as he was lost in thought, and send him to the first floor of this building. That would cause enough time to…

"A woman!" cried out the alchemist with surprise.

'_Well … that explains it all,_' she thought lost in her tracks.

"Sakura get down!"

Unable to react to his command, all she could see was dust within a second and her body slammed down onto the ground. Two huge explosions were heard in Rush Valley. Every citizen in the city quickly turned their heads to the sound of thee explosions, and they could see two gigantic dust clouds appear.

"Sakura-san!" cried out Hinata up on her feet, and she dashed her way to one of the dust clouds. However, she was caught by the Xingese boy who held her arm tightly. The thirteen year old couldn't help to glare at the thin eyed boy. "You…!"

"Oh you shouldn't worry about that, I bet they're just done playing like good boys and girls they are," he said with levity. Hinata did not smile at his lack of seriousness, and she began to try to get away from him. Sadly he was stronger than she would have thought.

"Please let me go! I have to see if Sakura-san is alright!" she said as she tried to pull her arm away from him.

"Alright, we'll go together then!" as his grip on her arm alleviated. Hinata still had a frown on her lips, she did not like this person at all. "The problem is," he spoke up as he pointed at the two dust clouds. "We really don't know which dust cloud she's in."

Simple enough, Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Byakugan!"

Ling couldn't help to stare at the girl as he concentration was on the road ahead. He could see her veins on her eyes as she concentrated even harder. '_Interesting…freaky, but interesting._'

His thoughts were cut off by Hinata when she pointed at the dust cloud to her right. "That one, now please … let me go!" He released her from his grip, and he began to follow her never letting his eyes take off from her back.

At that time the female bodyguard for Ling stared at the metallic arm that stood still surrounded by a bunch of rubble. The female gave a sigh before uncovering her mouth with her black turtle neck shirt. Her onyx eyes could only stare at the automail, and if someone were next to her they could see tears forming. '_Master Ling is going to scold me…!_'

Another sigh before she decided to pick up the automail. The strange thing was that once she did, she noticed the trap that the alchemist had set up for her. Quickly she analyzed the area trying to find out who did this.

"You..!"

"What the hell are you using in a town?" grumbled Edward as he placed an unconscious Sakura in the ground. "You're lucky you didn't kill my friend or I would have beaten you to a pulp right now!"

The female bodyguard glared at the blond in front of her. "You bastard! You broke your arm…?"

"I cut it off as bait, Sakura gave me the idea of using a trap. Since I was a kid I always chased rabbits so setting traps is no problem for me," he said grabbing his broken automail. "Geez, Winry's going to kill me." He looked up at the female who was trapped with an annoyed glare. "So what am I going to do with you now?"

"Give…Give me back my mask…" she said with a whisper, something Edward did not understand since she was high up.

"Ah?"

"I said give me back my mask that you broke!" she cried out her cheeks red either from annoyance or anger.

"Hey you're in no position to say that you know…"

"Hng…" let out Sakura getting her conscious back. Edward turned around and without a second to lose he was by her side.

"Hey Sakura!"

Her sight was fuzzy, and she had one major headache. As she was helped by Edward to sit up, she couldn't help to stare at him. She could only detail his blond hair. "N-Naruto…?"

"Sakura…?" Edward was cut off by his brother's sudden voice.

"Brother!"

His golden orbs turned to the direction of his younger brother. "Al!"

The alchemist noticed the other bodyguard - maskless under his brothers arm, and Paninya next to him. So Alphonse had defeated the other bodyguard. Wait … where was Hinata?

"Brother! Wi-Winry's going to kill you!" said Al in surprise. "Wait what happened to Sakura…?"

The kunochi winced at the surprised voice from Alphonse. "So loud…"

"She got caught off guard from the blast that the bodyguard made," said Edward taking a good look at Sakura who was holding her head as if she had some major headache by alcohol. "She'll be fine…I hope?"

"Don't worry, we'll get her a doctor right away," Paninya spoke as she bent down next to Sakura. "Good ole medicine will work out fine!"

Once again the kunochi winced from the loud voices. Did they not know that its annoying when someone has a headache and they're being to loud? Sakura gave Paninya a small glare. '_Shannaro! I'm going to beat them to a pulp if they don't shut up!_'

"Man," said Edward stretching flesh arm out. "Maybe I should go research immortality instead. I don't think my body is going to last from all of this…"

Alphonse set down the old man down below where the female bodyguard was at. Edward gave them a glare at the two Xingese. "Hey you two! What does your master think he's doing telling you two to fight us an all just for some stupid information of the philosophers…"

"Sakura-san!"

Everyone's head turned to the Hyuuga heiress. Quickly Hinata was in front of Sakura checking for any major injuries. She was no medical ninja, but she knew the basics.

"Hey nice going guys!" said Ling cheerfully as he skipped his way to him.

Edward stared at Ling as his mouth made an open and close movement. He was speechless to say the least. "Y-Y-You…!"

"I'm sorry," said Ling as he had his arms crossed. "My guys are really hot headed you see. But you guys are hotheaded as well!"

"You guys!" cried out Alphonse in surprise. He was _never_ like his hotheaded brother. Ever.

"Anyway you guys are strong!" he exclaimed cheery about this fact. "So how about it? Become my underlings and let us rule a nation!"

"In your dreams!" yelled out an annoyed Edward. "Go back to your country!"

"So annoying," muttered the ticked off Sakura trying to block all the noises around her. Hinata couldn't help to twiddle her fingers. Sakura wasn't a really calm person like her, in any second she would blow all her anger at the nearest person - just like the Fifth Hokage. What should she do?

People began to arrive causing some sort of commotion, and Hinata could clearly see the annoyance of Sakura. People began to demand for payment, repay the destruction that was caused, and other minor stuff that wasn't very important. Ling had fled away along with his servants in heed before Edward could put him in blame. Due to all the noise going on the headache Sakura was feeling was much worse than before.

"S-Sha…"

Hinata made a small squeak noise before she moved away, which caused Sakura's punch to land on a certain alchemist who had just seemed to lost his pride a moment ago. "**Shannaro**!"

The humorous event could be seen not far from where Ling and his bodyguards where at. Entertained by the fact that the group was now in some comical argument, Ling couldn't help to smile as he watched the scene from up above a building near the battle area his female guard had made.

"We're very sorry young master…" spoke up the elder male bowing down to his master.

"Ah, it's alright don't worry," said Ling as he carefully watched the event below. "Thanks to me fainting away I got to meet interesting people to tell you the truth. Did you guys notice?"

"Yeah, that armor…I did not sense a ki at all…" muttered the male guard.

"Yep."

"And that little one seems to know something too…" replied the female servant.

"Correct."

"Does the young master believe it can regard immortality?" asked the older bodyguard.

"That would be great," sighed Ling as his chin rested on his palm. "Seems like it would be a great convenience to follow them and see what we can learn."

The two guards gave each other a hesitant glance before the elder one spoke up. "But for you young master to bow down to them is…!"

"My image and title doesn't matter right now," replied Ling as he was now carefully studying the pinketter and her companion. "Besides I think it's the best plan by not using force."

"Master…?" questioned the two bodyguard.

"The deceivers will just have to be blackmailed is all…" he said in such a merry tone. "I'm sure they'll be happy to help!"

In the meantime Sakura had apologized to Edward profoundly. The alchemist ignored her apologies as he had his right cheek marked in pink due to the punch he had received from her. He was flabbergasted when he had sat up, his hand on his cheek, and gawk at the girl before him. How the hell had he _survived_ that punch?

"Edward-kuuuun~!" the pinkette said sweetly. "I'm really soooorry!"

He ignored her once more, and he continued to walk his way to automail store that Winry worked at.

The kunochi lagged behind the group and she gave a sigh. "He's ignoring me…"

Hinata was next to her, and she too gave a sigh. "It's alright Sakura-san, I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Haha," laughed Paninya next to Sakura's other side. "I'm sure he's just shocked that a girl could be stronger than him!"

It didn't take them long to get back to the store. What surprised the party was that Ling was sitting in front of Garfield having a cup of tea with the man. All everyone could do was gape at the sight in front of them. Words were not able to come out from anyone in the room.

* * *

I do apologize I did not update so much last month. You see school started and I'm taking 19 freakin units. Bullcrap…Yet I'll try to update this as much as I can! Sorry again!


	5. On the Go

Chapter 5: On the Go

* * *

Namiashi Raido stared ahead where that one girl from Sunagakure lead the way to their destination. Next to the blond Sunagakura girl was Anko, who did not say anything to him besides the words "You're coming with us, pack up." His onyx orbs then turned to his left to Genma and Aoba. His sight narrowed at the two of special jounin. His friends had not said anything to him once he came back from a mission that the Hokage gave him. His announce was at its peak. He had to know what he was sent to do!

Raido cleared his throat before he asked his question. "Hey guys. What exactly are we doing in this mission?"

He noticed the Sunagakure girl give him a disappointed look, but he ignored her and waited for his comrades to speak up. He gave a scowl when no one answered his question. So he decided to use the method that Genma would surely respond to. "Genma...honey. Where are we going?"

Raido ignored the almost fall of Aoba and the Sunagakure girl. He was serious. He needed answers. Even if he had to make a fool out of himself in front of the others.

Genma gave a sigh before giving his response. "Raido, sweetheart, I thought dear Anko told you everything."

Anko gave a snort, and she continued her pace with Temari, the Sunagakure kunochi.

"Sadly to disappoint you," muttered Raido as he narrowed his eyes. "But no one has told me anything since I came back from my last mission."

"Basically we're going to a village to find any sort of renkinjitsu documents," Genma responded as he slid his toothpick from the other end of his lips. "Remember the girls from Kurenai and Kakashi's genin team?"

Raido nodded. "Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Yeah, well it seems that the girls are stuck inside some weird book," Genma said with a sigh. "Due to renkinjutsu."

Raido stared at the shinobi next to him with a blank look on his face. "...You're kidding right?"

"He's not joking, that's what the Hokage said," said Aoba with a serious tone. "I'm still doubtful that such thing can happen. Maybe it's a genjutsu or something."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I saw that Hyuuga girl get sucked by the book - floor to be precise," commented the Sunagakure kunochi.

Anko decided to question the girl. "Exactly how did it happen?"

"To put it briefly there was a strange circle in the ground and she got sucked inside the book."

"A circle," muttered Anko thoughtfully as she ignored the male jounin in the back. "Strange indeed. So that's it? Just some circle sucking girls inside some odd book?"

A nod came from Temari, as she focused on the road ahead. "Yeah, that's basically what happened with the Hyuuga girl. Not exactly sure what she was doing with the book, but last time I saw her she was only reading while searching for anything to bring back the pink haired kunochi."

"Unbelievable..." muttered Raido feeling a bit under the mood. "We're not going to find anything on a book that just sucks teenage girls inside."

Aoba could not help to speak out his question. "So what does this village have anything to do with renkinjutsu and the disappearance of Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata?"

Genma had decided to also put out his own questions. "Why exactly is it in that strange village we're going? Do they have documents or know anything about renkinjutsu?"

Temari gave out a small sigh. "The village isn't exactly … a village. More like a band moving around to make a short settlement, so far they have stayed in between the Land of Fire and Wind for a year. The Hokage wants to see if they know anything of renkinjutsu since they tend to travel often once they get tired from their settlement."

"And how do you know where they are?" questioned Genma a little suspicious of the whole tribal settlers and the blond haired kunochi. He decided not to speak up his suspicion on the girl. He didn't want any awkward moments on the team.

"Not long – about three months ago, some of the tribesmen of that settlement had decided to seek for Sunagakure's help. Apparently they were suffering from a drought in the place they were at, and wanted to see if we could lend out water supply. So the Kazekage sent out some Chuunin and my brother. When they came back, they reported that everything went fine except that the people there spoke a different language and were hostile towards our ninja." Temari gave a quick glance behind her. "It's rather rare to actually meet people that speak another language than our own. The Hokage wanted to know if they could possibly even know anything about renkinjutsu."

"So your brother told you where their settlement is at," said Anko as she gave a small glance at the younger kunochi.

"So the fact that they speak a different language is what makes them special huh...?" said Aoba in deep thought.

Temari shook her head, but it was only Anko who noticed the motion. "No. There's ... more."

The special ninja immediately put all their focus on the fan user.

"Although some of the tribesmen are from different nations – the Land of Fire, Wind, or Earth – that is only a small minority. The rest are ..." Temari stopped, and began to rephrase what she was about to say. "...The rest have a unique appearance in them."

Meanwhile in another part of the Fire Nation, Tenten looked uncomfortable with her partner not too far ahead. Tenten was used to teaming up with some good trackers, but she never experienced being with a foul tempered Inuzuka before. Inuzuka Hana was one of the excellent and well respected veterinarians in Konoha. People just tend to forget to mention that she has such a bad temper when things don't go her way. She's a dangerous kunochi when she had her three Haimaru canine brothers. To Tenten's luck she had only brought the youngest of the three, Sanmaru. Still, the canine was pretty big which terrified the young kunochi.

She liked dogs, but not overgrown dogs that can kill if their master requested it. No, those dogs … are to be stayed away in her book. Tenten gave a small sigh, as Hana began to speak in vulgar terms once more.

It didn't take long for Tenten's team to reach the ghostly land that was once called the Land of Woods. It is to be said that the great founders of Konohagakure resided in this land. Ninja clans fighting amongst each other to prove which one was the strongest of them all. Tenten bobbled her head up and down as she began to remember the history classes she had back in the academy – such great times of her childhood. When the team got to the eerie area, they had split up in groups of two. Kurenai-sensei was with Chouji and the eldest of the Hanmaru brothers, Ichimaru.

"This is bullshit!" cried out the Inuzuka as she gave a growl after. "How the fuck am I supposed to find houses in this area? It stinks of fucking nature! Nothing else!"

Sanmaru gave a bark in agreement.

Tenten gave another sigh before pointing out her suggestion. "Maybe we should search for a higher ground and see if there's anything 'abnormal' about this area."

Hana and her canine glared at the young kunochi who merely gave a slight flinch when the attention was on her. How in the world did Kiba survive with such a dominant personality?

"It's just a suggestion," muttered Tenten scratching her cheek nervously. "I mean how big is the Land of Wood?"

"...That's it!" yelled out Hana pointing a finger at the weapon mistress. "You went to the academy..."

Tenten gave a sweatdrop. "Didn't you?"

Hana ignored her. "How much do you remember of your history class?"

Tenten crossed her arms, and gave a thoughtful look. "Hm, if I remember correctly the only piece of information that I got from Land of Woods was that the first Hokage could have been born in a small village around here. The secret village of the Woods have confirmed it with documentations. The Senju clan only resided in this area not for that long though."

"...But the Land of Woods isn't that big of a nation right?"

Tenten nodded. "It's just south of the Wave Country, and there is no Daimyou. So it hold no threat to a big nation like the Land of Fire."

"But there's a village..." muttered Hana feeling a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. Sanmaru noticed the stress on his master, and barked out of concern. "And if I'm right..."

A sudden kunai passed Tenten's cheek. Not long did a small blood began to appear on her cheek. Eye's widening, Tenten immediately took out a kunai out of her pouch. Hana and Sanmaru gave a growl as they now figured out that they were surrounded by at least five other shinobi that had a scent of nature surrounding them. The Inuzuka could finally distinguish the fake nature smell that the enemy had. She gave a small '_tsk_' before nodding to Sanmaru to give out a howl – singling that a battle was about to start.

Eventually Chouji, Kurenai, and Hana's canine, Ichimaru could hear the loud howl from far away. Without a moment to lose the two shinobi, and the shinobi dog quickly dashed their way to where Tenten, Hana, and Sanmaru were at. Hopefully they would get there in time before anything drastic could happen.

At the same time, Ino was currently glaring at Kiba with her piercing blue eyes. The Inuzuka could only scowl as he continued his walk with Akamaru – trying his best to ignore the kunochi as best as possible. Shikamaru and Kakashi were not far in front, but they were discussing up plans for when they would arrive at the capital. The least of their concern was an angry Yamanaka and an Inuzuka trying to ignore the kunochi beside him.

"This is all your fault," finally hissed out Ino, her blood boiling each minute. "If you would have kept that mouth of yours shut, we wouldn't be here – with Sakura's teacher who almost killed us when he found out what happened to that forehead idiot."

"Shut up," muttered Kiba with grinding his teeth together. He knew he was at fault, but it she didn't have to bring it up so much to make him feel – stupid. Only the Hokage, Shino, Kurenai, Hinata, and his family had every right to point out his mistakes, but not some blond hair freak girl … with blue freaky eyes!

Akamaru whimpered as he was in between Ino and his master. The medium size dog did not like the awkward space he was in right now, but he couldn't just leave his master with a blond raging banshee right now.

Ino had enough of the boy next to her. "Ugh!" she cried out which made Kakashi and Shikamaru turn their heads to the two clan heirs. They raised their eyebrows up when they noticed Ino grabbing the collar of Kiba's jacket. "I've had enough of you! Seeing you only pisses me off!"

"Oh yeah? Well it's not like I even wanted to be in your team! I was assigned here by the Hokage herself!"

"I know that you moron!"

"Then quit picking fights with me!"

"It's all your fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is you … ugh!"

Ino had been dragged by Shikamaru while Kakashi was doing the same with Kiba. Shikamaru mumbled out a 'troublesome' while trying to keep Ino away from the Inuzuka. Akamaru was in between everything looking worried than ever. Kakashi on the other hand had Kiba hesitant to set out Akamaru on Ino.

The silver head jounin sighed. "Alright enough. The both of you."

With that command Ino and Kiba stopped what they were doing, but only glared at each other. Kakashi rubbed the side of his nose with his thumb and index finger. This team could not proceed if two members were not going to cooperate.

"Ino we don't have time to be arguing right now," said Shikamaru to his original team member. "We need Kiba in this team, so you have to deal with him being here."

Ino tried to protest. "But because of him...!"

"What difference would it make if the original plan would fail some other time in a different way?" scolded the shadow user to the Yamanaka. "We still wouldn't have been able to find any information on how to bring back Hinata and Sakura."

Ino bit her bottom lip. What Shikamaru was saying was true, but she still didn't like the way the Hokage found out.

Stupid … Inuzuka … Kiba.

"Fine..."

Kakashi mentally thank any higher being up in the heavens for stopping such intense silly argument. Rubbing the back of his head, he decided to ask for Kiba's help.

"Kiba, do you think you can send Akamaru to see if we're close by the capital?" said Kakashi glancing at the Inuzuka.

Kiba sniffed the air and nodded. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, we're close by. I can already smell the … city from miles away."

Kakashi smiled. It was great to have a person with a keen nose. He had one strong sense of smell also, but not as sharp as those in the Inuzuka clan. Thanking Kiba, they decided to quickly head out to the capital. They needed to be there before sundown which was pretty much an two to three hours away.

Kakashi glanced back at the three young shinobi. "Once we get to the capital, we'll reserved rooms at then inn. After that we'll explore the capital or a bit, and discuss what we found out during dinner."

They nodded, and continued the pace of going to the capital.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait guys! I just finally finished a hellish ten page research paper this Sunday (a midterm on Saturday), and I was finally able to write this chapter. Spring break for me is next week, so I'll be sure to write more, but also to keep it balance between homework and fanfiction. Ha.

Hm, I might give in to some Ling x Hinata moments in the next chapter. Warning in advance? For those who are anticipating more Sakura x Edward x Winry … I'm still plotting bunnies. There will be some moments, but I think that in the next 'saga' it will start to develop much more to what you guys want. Just saying because putting romance for these three now is complicated.

Also I do apologize if the plot feels unoriginal. I've been reading H&H Circumstances: Again, and … the plot that I originally wanted is … totally different to what I'm writing. Meaning that certain characters are now very important. Like Tenten won't be just a supporting character, she'll have some type of character development from the way I am writing now. Of course this could change, but meh.

Anyway please review! :3 It will make me and my cat, Nintendo, very happy.


	6. Blackmailing Comes With the Truth

Chapter 6: Blackmailing Comes With the Truth

* * *

"Hey!" said Ling as he was sitting with Mr. Garfield taking a cup of an afternoon tea. "We meet again!"

Within a heart beat, Edward grabbed his automail with his flesh arm, and banged Ling with it. "You asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Sakura and Hinata quickly looked outside to see any signs of Ling's bodyguards. To their surprise they could not sense or see those bodyguards from before. Sakura frowned as she glanced at Ling, who was currently teasing Edward in how much of a good friend he was. The pink haired teen was not pleased to see the Xingese _oujisama_ again. That guy only brought trouble, and currently the two of them could not afford trouble.

"Who are you calling a friend?" cried out Edward, catching the attention of the young kunochi. "How can I trust a guy with those thin weirdo eyes?"

"Ah!" At this Ling took a sudden defense, and glared at the blond haired alchemist. "I'm sensitive about that. I'm born this way so I'm trying to keep up a smile all the time!"

Alphonse gave a sigh as he took a seat next to Mr. Garfield, Paninya right behind him. "Oh please brother you have weirdo eyes too."

¨Don't put this against me Al!" Ed yelled out pointing an accusing finger at his younger brother.

"But its the truth!" protested Al looking at Paninya. "Right?"

The dark skinned female crossed her arms together, and nodded. "You're right. They're weird."

"Screw the both of you!"

While this was going on, the Amestrian citizens were not paying too much close attention when Ling had now moved on to the two young kunochi. Hinata flinched as his eyes stared at her longer than they should have, and then his attention went to Sakura – who was frowning as she had her arms crossed.

"Would it be alright if I speak with the both of you outside?" he said with a smiling face on his features.

Sakura gave a scowl. "And why should we?"

"It will benefit the both of us."

Hinata glanced at Sakura to Ling, then back at Sakura. The Hyuuga heiress decided to speak up. "Perhaps it would be good to just talk to him Sakura-san. There's no harm right?"

Still not sure about even talking to the guy in front of them, she had no choice but to agree. Hinata had a point. There was no harm in talking to this guy, but she still had to keep her suspicion on Ling though. His bodyguards weren't around perhaps it was safe to talk to him now before his lackeys came.

Sakura nodded. "Fine, we'll talk now then. Let's go.¨

Ling gave a short laugh. "Alright then let's go."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Edward giving Ling a rather distasteful look. His attention then went to Sakura. "He's not bot-"

Ling instantly grabbed Hinata's shoulder, and placed her in his chest. "Oh me, my fiancée, and her friend must have a talk before anything else. I was so worried about her! I was so surprised to see her here! Anyway got to catch up with each other, see you later!"

Ling grabbed Sakura's wrist (who was currently speechless), and dashed away with the two teenage kunochi. There stood Edward staring at where Sakura, Hinata, and Ling once stood. Alphonse, Paninya, and Mr. Garfield were at the table, wearing blank looks as they sat.

Finally the blond alchemist snapped out of his daze. "WHAT THE HELL! ?"

Out of the alchemist reach, Ling and the two girls were quite a distance away from the automail repair store. Right now they were in a park where there were some children playing around the playground. It didn't take long for Sakura to snap out of her shock.

"You! What the hell did you say?" she hissed out, taking Hinata away from his grasp. The poor Hyuuga was still stunned from what Ling had just said not too long ago. "Hinata stay close to me." Sakura narrowed her jade eyes at the Xingese. "What did you do?"

"Something that will benefit us of course!" said Ling happily.

"How the hell," Sakura gritted her teeth together. "Will that lie benefit us?"

"Well,"said Ling rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Most likely I won't tell those two brothers that you two aren't exactly people from Xing."

Sakura's posture stiffened at the threat. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and her hands formed a tight fist. She was trying to think rationally like she was trained to do. Jaw tightly shut, she decided to let the guy in front of her continue. It was only the right move to do as of right now.

Ling leaned on a tree as he had his arms crossed. "I need a reason to follow those two brothers in order to find out information about the Philosophers stone or about a way to gain immortality."

"Immortality...?" hissed Sakura tightening her fist. "There's no such thing as gaining immortality!"

Ling stared at the pink head with a serious expression. "Oh?"

The two could only give a staring contest for a few minutes before Ling spoke once more. "Anyway, that's my only reason really. I need to hang around with those two alchemist until I'm satisfied."

Lips twitching, Sakura stepped forward ready to punch the wind out of the guy in front of her. "Why drag me and Hinata … _especially_ Hinata into this?"

Ling gave a nervous laugh as he tried to look away from the pinkette. "You're too scary to say that you're my fiancée. Hinata plays a much better role than you."

Finally Sakura snapped. "Shannaroo!"

Just as she was about to punch the daylights out of Ling, she felt a arms holding her arm back. Sakura glanced at Hinata who must have finally gotten over of her shock. "Hinata let me go! I'll punch him till he flies out of this country!"

"See!" cried out Ling taking cover behind the tree. "Scary!"

"S-Sakura-san! Y-You mustn't there are m-mother's and children l-looking this way...!"

Lo and behold, there were children and their mothers staring at the teenagers commotion. Sakura reluctantly stop her struggling, and only glared at Ling who got out of his hiding spot. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously under the death glare of Sakura. Hinata on the other hand bowed down to the audience and apologized for the scene. Once the crowd stopped looking their way and continue with their personal lives, the teenagers began to discuss their situation.

"So how about it?" began Ling breaking the ice. "Act with me to ..."

Sakura shook her head. "No."

Ling crossed his arms together. "But they'll find out about you two not being Xing citizens. I mean it's clearly not possible that you two are even Xing citizens."

Sakura made a small '_tsk_' before crossing her own arms together. Hinata poked her index fingers together, a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"I'm not sure why you two lied, but I can always tell the truth in front of the Elric brothers."

"We lied because..." Sakura became hesitant. This wasn't supposed to happen. What would Shikamaru do in this type of situation? He was a great strategist, and Sakura wasn't that good unlike the Nara shinobi back home. The pinkette bit her bottom lip. What should she do?

"T-They're our friends," said Hinata stepping next to Sakura's side. "We-Well more of Sakura's friends, b-but they're good people that we don't want to take advantage of." Hinata eyes narrowed just slightly as she stared at Ling. "We are not using them unlike how you wish to use them. We don't know much about alchemy, so we're not interested in this 'Philosophers Stone' you're searching for. We only lied because … they're really good people..."

Ling shrugged his shoulders, still having his arms crossed. "It doesn't make any sense. Lying because they're good people? Shouldn't you tell your friends the truth?"

The two kunochi were silent for a moment before Sakura gave a frustrated sigh.

"I'm tired of this … listen," Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "We'll go through your stupid act, just as long as you don't tell them anything."

Ling's expression was still the same cheery smile on his lips. "Alright then, now that you agreed, why don't you tell me everything then."

Sakura suspiciously and wearily stared at Ling. "What do you mean."

"Where do you two really come from?" asked Ling once more leaning against the tree. "You guys can trust me, I mean you two are already doing me a favor. Not to mention Hinata saved my bodyguards from being lost. Thank you by the way."

Sakura gave a bad stare at the Xing prince while an embarrassed Hinata mumbled out something under her breath. Sakura spoke out first. "That's none of your …"

"Konoha."

Sakura stared at Hinata in astoundment. "Hinata!"

Hinata gave a glance at Sakura. "He'll still know. We told Edward-san and Alphonse-san about our village, and they will most likely confront this with Ling-san. It would be better if both the stories are similar and accurate. If they're not, they'll only get suspicious of us."

Sakura gave out a groan. Hinata was right, but Sakura wished she would have still kept it a secret. Perhaps she would have interrupt Edward whenever he would try to bring it up.

"Haha!" laughed Ling taking a seat on the grass. He then pointed his index finger at Hinata while looking up at Sakura. "She doesn't stutter when she gets serious huh?"

Sakura blinked her green eyes a couple of times before glancing at the flustered Hyuuga. _He's right_, thought Sakura not leaving her eyes from Hinata. _She hasn't stuttered at all when we talk about serious situations. _A small smile appeared in Sakura's lips. Hinata had changed a bit, and most likely she was not aware of it.

"N-No! Tha...I..."

Ling dismissed the stuttering Hinata by waving his hand (causing Sakura to glare at him), and began to ask his questions. "Alright, so you guys are from Konoha right? Where exactly is that?"

"Are you asking these questions so that you can blackmail us even more?" asked a Sakura giving the guy a dull look before sitting down on the ground. Hinata quickly sat down after Sakura.

Ling laughed once more. "You're good! But not quite, I'm actually interested where you guys come from. I mean I know for sure that there are no villages in Xing called Konoha since I am the prince and all. I should know these things."

The two kunochi's paled slightly when he reminded them about his status. The two nervously glanced at each other before giving a unison nod. Ling on the other hand, stared at them suspiciously. They didn't seem all that freaked out that he had mentioned his status.

Sakura spoke up first. "Konoha isn't in Xing neither in Amestris or in another country at all."

"Konoha resides in one of the five great shinobi nations; Land of Fire," said Hinata with a meek voice.

"Shinobi are … ninjas right?" said an attentive Ling.

Hinata and Sakura stared at Ling as if he had grown another head. "Yes...how did..." before Sakura could ask her proper question, Ling had dismissed her with his waving hand motion. This ticked off the pink head slightly. A rude prince he was!

"The language you speak is rare in Xing. Less than one percent speak it still, but it's really a small minority. Anyway, Land of Fire tell me more about it. Is everyone a ninja or something?"

Hinata hesitantly responded. "N-No. Only those who graduate from the academy get to be ninjas or unless you're from a clan."

"A clan huh..." mumbled out Ling rubbing his chin. "Are you two from any ninja clans then?"

"I'm not, but Hinata is."

Ling stared a little longer at Hinata than she would have liked. Ling merely nodded, and asked them to continue talking about their village. So the girls told him the basics of Konoha. They told him about the Hokage, the ninja and the ranks, the mission, and little information about the other nations as well. As they talked, Ling took all of the information that the young girls told him, and carefully thought about them. Once they were done, the two girls waited for the older teen to speak up.

Ling gave out a chuckle. "Man, sounds like you two are from another world or something!"

The two gave a nervous laugh. "I think we may be," said Sakura rubbing her left arm. "I couldn't find anything on our country from Amestrian books. Our only conclusion is that … we may be from a different world."

"N-Not to mention we came to this world by re-renkinjutsu," pipped up Hinata with a stutter.

Ling was silent for a few moments as he stared at the two younger girls. After an intense staring contest, the Xing prince gave a hearty laugh. "Alright then, moving on. I'll keep your secret from the brothers as long as you convince them to let me stick around."

"Ugh..." muttered out Sakura rubbing the sides of her temples as she stood up. She was getting a headache. Ling took to much energy to talk to. "Fine whatever, let's just head back."

The Hyuuga and the Xing prince nodded, and stood up from the ground. They began to head to the store that they had left with Edward and the others. Not far ahead, Sakura quickly turned around and glared at Ling.

"Wait a minute," said Sakura, and she stepped forward and poked Ling harshly with her index finger. Her green orbs narrowed slightly. "What are we going to tell them about that fake engagement you put on display?"

Ling shrugged his shoulders. "Well I thought we could just improvise the whole situation."

Sakura's eye twitched. "You...!"

"Pe-Perhaps it would be good if … we planned it out first..." muttered Hinata looking down at the ground.

"Good idea!" said Ling in his lively nature. "We'll just say that Hinata is my fiancée, but never really met. How is that?"

Both kunochi sweat dropped as they stared at the prince with a blank expression. Sakura and Hinata turned around and continued to walk ahead.

"He's a moron isn't he?"

"I-I thought princes were supposed to be-be much smarter than that..."

"H-Hey! I can hear you two!"

It didn't take long for the trio to finally be in front of Mr. Garfield's automail store. Sakura blinked her emerald eyes as she stared at what … used to be Edward Elric in the ground. Winry was holding a wrench in her hand tightening the grip of it. Mr. Garfield was nowhere to be seen at this moment. It was only Alphonse and Paninya were the only ones that noticed their arrival.

"Sakura! Hinata!" cried out Alphonse running towards them.

"What happened?" questioned Sakura pointing her finger at what looked like Ed's corpse.

Alphonse turned around to what she was pointing at, and he gave a hesitant chuckle. "O-Oh that. Winry got upset that brother broke his automail. _Again_."

Winry stepped in front of Alphonse. "Hinata I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?"

Hinata gave a bow, and apologized to the blond female. "I-I got lost, and then I helped some people out."

Winry blinked her azure eyes, and then smiled. "You can finally speak our language!" Giving the younger teen a hug, Hinata became embarrassed by the sudden touch from Winry. "That's great! I bet Al and Ed's teacher did a wonderful job!"

Hinata gave a mute nod.

"You three!" cried out Edward Elric finally up from the ground. His body was still beaten, but not as much to keep him on the floor. His accusing finger pointed at Sakura, Ling, and Hinata. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"Ed!"

"Brother that's rude!"

Ling was the one to interrupt the eventful situation. "Oh we were just talking."

Annoyed Edward pushed Winry and Alphonse away to be face to face with the Xingese and the two kunochi. "Talking sounds suspicious!"

Ling placed an arm on Hinata's shoulder who only stiffened her muscles. Ling with his merry attitude responded to the alchemist. "Catching up with my fiancée of course!"

The room went silent for a couple of minutes.

"That's a load of bull crap!"

"It's the truth!"

"W-Whoa Hinata really?"

"How cute!"

Sakura heaved out a sigh before dragging a blushing Hinata away from everyone else. She placed the Hyuuga next to Paninya who only clasped her hand on Hinata's back and congratulated her. The poor Hyuuga heiress had small tears in her eyes. Why her of all the people?

Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura glared at the tabled in front of her. Ling had a very animated personality, but she found it all suspicious. They had finally told a _stranger_ about their origin all because of a stupid blackmail. Now what were they going to do?

"How the hell can I believe that? You didn't even recognize her at all back at the restaurant!"

"I told you it's an arrange marriage that we didn't know about until we were ten! I just knew her name! Never seen her at all!"

"You come from the same country!"

"Hey Xing is a pretty big country compared to Amestris!"

"Are you dissing my homeland you bastard!"

Slamming her hands on the table out of frustration, Sakura gave a deadly glare at Ling and Edward. The two immediately closed their mouths. Ling was scared of Sakura's deadly glare, and Edward … Edward just didn't want to get beaten again with a wrench again.

"Edward, Ling is..." Sakura chewed the inside of her cheek. "Hinata's fiancée."

"That's not...!" before the alchemist could protest again, Sakura interrupted him.

"The Prince of Xing is obviously going to marry someone from a prestigious clan like the Hyuuga's."

"P-Prince?" asked Alphonse looking over at Ling. Winry's eyes widen as she glanced to Hinata then to Ling.

Once more the room went silent, as everyone – except the two kunochi, stared at Ling with wide eyes. It didn't take long for Edward to be on the ground laughing his lungs off. Alphonse was next to him also doing the same thing as his brother. Wintry on the other hand had daydream like eyes while Paninya suddenly became uncomfortable next to Hinata.

"Y-You?" said Edward still laughing on the ground. "A-A ...AHAHA. PRINCE?"

"Hehe," chuckled the metallic armor. "It's too funny!"

Ling stared at the Elric brother's with a sweat drop. "Not exactly the reaction I anticipated."

"Ahaha!" continued Edward not getting over his laughter. "Hinata has to marry an idiot prince like you?"

"_Mou,_" Hinata blushed and placed her forehead on the table. She placed her hands in her ears, trying to block the laughter. "_Yamete kudasai..._"

Sakura gave a sigh and frowned at Hinata. "_Gomen Hinata._"

The Hyuuga only gave a small sigh as a type of response. Sakura crossed her arms and turned to the two Elric brothers. "Alright you two enough is enough. Hinata isn't feeling all that well got it?"

"Pft!"

At this Sakura instantly smacked Edward behind his head. "Enough!"

"I'll go make something to drink, Paninya come with me okay?" said Winry dragging the tan female with her to the backside of the store.

Ling took a seat next to his '_fiancée_' and Alphonse took a seat in front of the Xing prince. It didn't take long for Sakura and Edward to join the table, with hostility amongst each other. Ling then began to explain the situation at hand, he told the brothers about his family of how there were twenty-seven children total from the emperor. At this Alphonse glanced at Hinata.

"Hinata y-you're not related to the emperor right...?" said Alphonse as he stared at the kunochi then at Ling. Somehow the metallic armor was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I-I mean back at teacher's place Sakura told us that you're like … a princes-"

Sakura quickly interrupted him. "Because she's a heir of the Hyuuga clan!"

Hinata flinched at the comment which was only noticeable by the Xing prince himself.

"She's treated like a princess because she comes from a very important family that is very … very distant to the royal family..." said Sakura, unsure where she was really going with this. "And its..."

"We're totally not related," said Ling with his sunny mood. "The village of Konoha is somewhat special than most villages in Xing."

"What makes Sakura and Hinata's home special?" questioned Edward giving a side glance at Sakura who only had her head hanged low, and if he closely stared at her she was biting her bottom lip. "I mean it's just some village like any normal village in Xing no?"

Ling shook his head. "Not exactly."

Hinata stared at the teen next to her with a little suspicion. Her eyes widen just a bit. _H-He's not thinking of …_

"You see this village is mostly known to train individuals to make them ninjas."

Sakura's head snapped up, and Hinata stared at him with a frown on her lips.

"Ninja?" questioned Alphonse unaware that his brother was closely studying the pink haired kunochi. "You mean Sakura and Hinata … are… "

"Yup! Ninjas!" said Ling with a hearty laugh.

Edward gave the pinkette a suspicious glance. "So that's how you were able to fight huh..."

"Well it makes sense," said Alphonse as he was curious with this type of conversation. "I mean your bodyguards must come from Konoha too huh? Sakura, and your bodyguards fight almost the same."

Ling shook his head. "Oh no no! My bodyguards are trained with the royal guards except much more intense. Besides Sakura's style of fighting is very frightening! I have no idea how Konoha villagers learn such scary fighting!"

This caused for Sakura's lip and eyes to twitch in annoyance. "_Teme…_" she hissed out.

"Truly scary indeed!"

"Are you calling Hokage-sama's techniques scary?" she cried out with her blood boiling in anger. "Oh I'll show you what Tsunade-shishou taught me just on y–"

¨S-Sakura-san..." interrupted Hinata. "Y-You're back talking to the p-prince..."

Sakura blushed and quickly hanged her head low. She narrowed her eyes as she gave a death glare at her lap. How dare he insult … ! Tsunade-shishou's taijutsu wasn't …! Her face paled moments later. She just yelled to a very important prince that was in the twelfth line to the throne! Damn! Naruto must have rubbed off on her before he left the village.

"Sorry," she mumbled out with hostility still in her tone.

"So this also explains that thing you did there back in Devil's Nest," commented Edward nonchalantly. "Because you're a ninja and you're from an important clan huh."

Hinata hesitantly nodded. She really did not want to talk about that event anymore. Why did Ling had to bring out the truth of their origin? Well majority of it was true, but he really didn't have to do such thing. What was his objective here?

Winry finally came in with Paninya behind carrying a tray of drinks. The blond placed individual drinks to the guest at the store, and told Paninya to bring the snack in.

"Oh!" said Alphonse suddenly. "Now that I remember … don't you like someone named Naruto, Hinata?"

"A love triangle!" squealed Winry next to Edward who merely narrowed his eyes in annoyance by the sudden noise. "Or is it an affair?"

Sakura nervously watched Hinata's reaction to Alphonse's statement. Ling also stared at Hinata with curiosity and amusement. The Hyuuga only stared at the metallic armor with a blank expression, before her whole face turned red, and placed her head on the table. She had fainted then.

"H-Hinata!"cried out Sakura quickly going to the girls side. "I'm so sorry! I promise I won't ever tease you about that idiot! Oh Hinata wake up!"

Alphonse feeling that he was at fault for the sudden reaction of the girl, quickly stood behind Sakura. "Ah! I'm sorry I didn't know she would react that way!"

Edward only smirked at the Xingese prince. "Ha! Seems like you're being cheated on idiotic prince!"

The blond was smacked by the blond female in the room. "Edward, shut up."

"Y-Yes m'am."

Then instantly a kunai flew past Edward's nose. The kunai then landed on the wooden wall. Eyes widen, Edward quickly stood up, and glanced at the entrance of the store. No one was there, but he could see two heads glaring behind Winry's tool box in another table in front.

The female he had fought that afternoon gave him a similar glare to the one of the older man next to her. "Do not insult our master...!"

"You two!" yelled out Edward, preparing himself for a fight.

"Ara, ara!" said Ling standing up from his seat. "You two found me!"

"Master!"cried the two bodyguards in unison. "We were looking all over for you!"

Ling laughed. "Sorry about that I got lost again, anyway let's talk outside for a bit. I'll be back my dear friends!" With that he pushed his two bodyguards away from the automail store.

"Who are you calling a friend jerk!" cried Edward pissed that he was forced into a friendship he didn't exactly want. Another kunai flew past him, scarring his cheek just a bit. "Dammit!"

Ling had taken his subordinates on top of Mr. Garfield's store roof. He sat the ground with his arms crossed, waiting for one of his subordinates to talk.

Fu, the male bodyguard, decided to speak up. "Master we have been searching for you for quite sometime now!"

"Yeah sorry about that," Ling said with a chuckle. His expression then turned serious. "Fu what can you tell me about the dead clan in Xing?"

Surprised by his question Fu blinked his eyes. The female bodyguard, Ran Fan, gave a curious glance at her master then at Fu, her grandfather.

"W-Well it was documented by a priestess who resided in that Clan long ago. She said that the whole main house had disappeared along with the woods surrounding it when she came back from the temple. It is still a great mystery as of today. But most people of Xing just think of it as a myth. I mean this happened long ago, before my own grandfather was born!"

"But a myth comes partly from the actual truth right?" said Ling opening his left eye as he stared up in the sky.

"Y-Yes that is true, but … why the sudden interest Master Ling?" pondered the elder bodyguard. His granddaughter gave him a questioning glance, but he had responded with a shrug.

"I heard it today," muttered the prince. "The dead ancient language. I'm sure you heard it as well."

"Yes!" Fu said with eyes widen slightly. "Those girls were …"

"Yeah they're from a place called Konoha, ever heard of it?"

"Konoha?" asked Ran Fan with a perplexed expression.

"No master, we've never heard of it."

"Hm," hummed Ling as he stood up from the floor. "We'll those two are helping us with our search. Haha. I blackmailed them since they told those brothers that they were from Xing."

"Blackmailed?" the granddaughter and grandfather team said in unison.

"Yep! I said I would tell the truth about their origin to the brothers. So right now one is posing as my '_fiancée_' and the other as my '_fiancées_' friend." Ling did air quotations at the word fiancée.

"Fiancée?" cried out the two bodyguards together once more. Fu nervously stepped forward. "M-Master if your mother was to f-find out about this...!"

"No worries! No worries!" Ling said in a sing song voice. "We're just pretending, so you guys have to pretend too okay? Besides the girl, Hinata, the one that helped you two earlier this day, comes from a prestigious clan back in her home. She's the best candidate while the other one … the other one is scary." Ling nervously scratched his cheek with his index finger. "She would have surely tried to murder me if I even ask her to play that part. Oh also, from now on this '_Konoha_' place is a village in Xing that specializes with training people to become ninjas."

Ran Fan and Fu mutely nodded. Although they had questions they wanted to ask their master, they decided it was best to leave it for another day.

"Well I'm going now. Must go bother those brothers and tease that '_fiancee_' of mine about her secret crush. Oh how fun!"

All the two bodyguards could do is stare at the place that their master once stood at. Once Ling got on the gound, he stared at the dirt floor below his feet. He opened both eyes of his with suspicion. _This country is strange...It doesn't feel right. _

_

* * *

_Yes, my cat is named Nintendo because … the meaning is just awesome. Anyway, a very … _very_ quick chapter. Like I said, a lot of '_Ling x Hinata_' moments in this chapter apparently. Haha. I'm not sure if they'll be a couple, but I'm just messing with it right now. If you don't like them together then … just deal. Because in the next couple of chapters you get **some** fluffy Sakura x Edward x Winry moments dammit! Just not as much as these two (Ling & Hinata) because … they're role playing as a happy engagement couple. Hm~! Review?

Sorry if this chapter felt a little ... less serious.


	7. Annoying Troubles

Chapter 7: Annoying Troubles

* * *

Neji was currently on the floor doing his usual meditation in the mornings. It had been two days since he had left the Hokage's tower in order to investigate what the Hyuuga elders were up to. So far things in the Hyuuga compound were chaotic. Apparently the Hokage's suspicion of war could be coming true. His eyebrows turned into a knot as they came together when he frowned.

"Hanabi-sama, what are you doing?"

Jumping down from the roof, the young Hyuuga stared at Neji with worry. Her lips formed a frown, and she had shuffled her feet together. "Neji-nii-san...is it true?" she said almost in a whisper. "Ane-ue... is dead?"

The now nine year old Hyuuga Hanabi bit her bottom lip – afraid of her cousin's response. "I-It's not true right?"

Usually the young child would put on a tough act just like how Neji's uncle Hiashi had taught her. Still in times when anything that concerned on Hinata, Hanabi would drop that tough facade and worry about her elder sister. It was true that the two didn't get along thanks to the Hyuuga Council, but Hanabi respected her sister even when the elders badmouthed Hinata. Neji stared at the young girl with his usual stoic poker face, and when he turned his attention to the tree instead, he could sense her flinch.

"Hanabi-sama should not worry," said Neji as he closed his eyes once more trying to meditate. "I am sure Hinata-sama is alright."

He heard her footsteps come closer, and knew that she had was next to him. He dared not look at her though. He did not want to see the young girls expression.

"So you know she's alive Neji-nii-san."

He sat quietly on the floor. Perhaps she would be gone if he ignored her questions.

"Where is she?" questioned Hanabi.

"I do not know."

"Does Tenten-san or Lee-san know?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"Then why shouldn't I worry then?" whined the young girl, now sitting on the ground next to her cousin. Her knees were together, and she gave a pout. "You said she was fine! If you said that then she must be alive!"

"..."

"Neji-nii-san!"

He did not respond to her questioning. Perhaps it would have been better to not try to cheer up his younger cousin. Still, he had to give her some sort of faith that her sister was still alive. She was just stuck on some stupid book that sucked her in. All thanks to Shikamaru who was not paying attention to Hinata. Thanks to him, the Hyuuga compound was in chaos. His lips formed a frown.

"What if Ane-ue left the village and got herself married?" pondered the girl as her chin was cupped in her hands.

His frowned deepened. "_Hanabi-sama_, I do not believe _Hinata-sama_ would do such thing. She is thirteen, not yet for a suitable marriage contract or anything with marrying another person."

"Maybe she fell in love with ..."

Quickly Neji interrupted the girl, and finally he turned his attention to the nine year old. "Hanabi-sama, who has been telling you these old women tales?"

The dark haired girl pouted. "Muyu-san tells them to Ayako-san when doing the laundry. She says that Ane-ue might just ditch everyone of this clan in order to find true love."

Neji sighed and massaged his forehead. Women these days had nothing to do, but tell fake tales to each other. "No Hanabi-sama, I do not believe Hinata-sama will do such a thing. _At all_."

"Well I do hope I get to have a brother-in-law that has character. I mean maybe that Naruto guy you fought with!"

If Neji could get any paler then Hanabi was witnessing such event. He dreaded the thought of ever being related to such guy. Sure, Naruto had beaten him, but to have him in the Hyuuga compound was not a pleasing thought. To have him being married off to Hinata-sama? Let the world end before he would witness such thing.

"Let that thought be buried in a dark abyss Hanabi-sama..."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

He sighed once more. "Let that thought be buried… "

At the same time, Tsunade wished that she could bury these elderly Hyuuga in front of her. _No one would miss them. I mean they're __so__ anal about everything! I'm sure if I sent them flying with a punch no one would really care. Heck I bet __the Konoha council will finally be at peace without these guys around. I'm sure __I'd be off the hook with Mi__t__okado and Utata__n__e – those two aren't that well with the Hyuuga elders right now._

The blond leader's eye twitched, as she was once more being scolded like a child. Her hands gripped tightly to her chair handles. She forced a smile at the gang of Hyuuga elders demanding for answers. "Hahaha," finally laughed Tsunade unable to deal with so many people at once. "I think that's enough. There is no way I am breaking off the alliance with Suna."

"But the last time...!"

The twelve Hyuuga council members, excluding Hiashi Hyuuga, narrowed their eyes at their Hokage. One scoffed out loud, which irritated the Fifth.

Tsunade groaned. "I do not believe Suna had anything to do with this!"

"So then why hasn't Hinata come back home?"

Tsunade just wanted to scream out in anger in front of them, but she was the Hokage, and she had to keep her cool – at least with these pests. Instead the rubbed the side of her head gently. "Suna is investigating the scene and are looking everywhere for your heiress."

She could have sworn she heard a small 'hmph' from one of the elders. She bit back her rude comment she was going to make at that particular person. Grinding her teeth together, she continued. "As hard as it seems, I received news from the Kazekage and so far nothing had been found. Now, please leave my office, and once I find any information on Hinata I will let you know."

Reluctantly they obeyed the Fifth, and headed out the door. Giving a sigh of relief, she took a glance at her assistant who looked a bit hesitant to speak up. Tsunade eyes Shizune warily. "What's wrong this time?"

"Me? What?" squeaked Shizune holding the book tightly.

"You want to say something, so say it!" cried out Tsunade not in the mood to be lied with.

"Y-Yes!" cried out Shizune obeying her master. "A-Apparently Hyuuga Hinata is engaged to some prince in the book!"

Tsunade banged her fist on her table. "And this just happened recently?"

"N-No...It happened about … two days ago?" said a meek assistant as she held the book even tighter than before. "I-I was busy preparing the others for the missions, that I had forgotten to read the book and what was going on. I..." Shizune paled at the sight before her. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama!"

"Give me that damn book!" hissed out the pig tailed blond woman giving Shizune one scary glare. "I'll read it myself!"

Handing the book to her old teacher, Shizune gave a small sigh. Suddenly she realized something and decided to speak up, but stopped once her master was heavily concentrated on the book before her. A small frown appeared in Shizune's lips. "Hokage-sama, I do believe the ANBU team that you wanted arrived from their individual mission. I'll go get them now."

Tsunade had not said anything once her trustworthy assistant left the room. Her brown orbs was focused on the book, and began to read some of the lines:

"_...the Xingese Prince stared at the ground with great focus. He opened his eyes showing his black orbs with suspicion. _This country is strange...It does not feel right.

_Minutes later he pushed the thought away as he continued his way to the automail shop. There he saw the young girl from another land that was supposed to play off as his fiancée, finally awaken. The pink hair maiden gave a glare at the prince before asking the full metal alchemist's automail __mechanic__, for a room to excuse the clan heir and herself. _

_'I'm sure Hinata would like to take a rest, away from __the noise.'_

_The automail mechanic eagerly nodded. 'Of course we'll use the spare room next to mine, I'll take the two of you there.'_

_The rosetta maiden nodded at the automail m__echanic with__ much appreciation. 'Thanks.'_

_'Hey! What about us?' questioned the full metal alchemist as he pointed as his armored bodiless brother, and himself. _

_The rosetta maiden shrugged her shoulders, giving off a small smirk. 'Outside with the dogs?'_

_Without a moment to waste the young girls walked away from the __full metal alchemis__t__ and __his__ friends._"

Tsunade couldn't help to smirk as she read the next lines. Somehow, Tsunade felt proud as she read those lines. _That's my girl!_

"Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage closed the book, and placed it aside where her important papers were at. Her eyes were focused on the three ANBU before her. Rooster, Monkey, and the Cat stood still as they awaited for their orders. None of them talked as the Hokage cleared her throat. "You three are chosen to for a special mission."

Shizune was now next to her ex-teacher with her pet pig in her arms. The assistant did not talk, and only observed her Hokage as she gave orders to the three ANBU before her.

"I need you three to _babysit_ three current teams that are away."

Shizune's knees weaken almost falling to the floor as Tsunade finished that sentence. The assistant eyed her Hokage with slight annoyance. An ANBU's job was not to do such a low rank mission, what was Tsunade thinking? Wait – was she even thinking at all?

Rooster rubbed the back of their neck. "Babysit?"

"More like look out for these teams, and report back on how they are doing," explained Tsunade leaning back in her chair, as her index finger tapped her desk. "If they get in trouble do not hesitate to help out."

The three ANBU ninja nodded.

"Very well then, Rooster you will be heading where Kurenai's team is currently at. Monkey you will head to the boarder of the Fire and Wind countries. Cat you'll go to the capital. Shizune will give you more background information." Tsunade's brown orbs landed on the book next to the damn papers she hated to much. "You three are dismissed. Shizune accompany them, and explain everything else."

The assistant nodded her head,and walked out of the office with Rooster, Monkey, and Cat in toe. Tsunade immediately gabbed the book, and began to read. If her assistant would not do the reading, then she might as well take that role. Her lips frowned as she began to read the book. Apparently Sakura was having trouble mastering some taijutsu moves when sparring with that Full Metal Alchemist character.

Well … once she came back from that damned book, Sakura's training will be hellish. Once she came back …

Hopefully it would be soon.

* * *

For some reason, I received a very erm … demanding PM about how this person is '_mad/aggravating/raging/ect_' about the whole Ling x Hinata, and it should be Al x Hinata or NaruHina. I'm sorry if the whole engagement disappointed anybody, but right now its mainly for comic relief, will they be a couple? Who knows. But I will answer this: there will **not** be NaruHina. At all. I have thought about Al and Hinata together, but … I sadly decided against it. So Hinata will either be with no one or someone that is not Al or Naruto. At this point … its a bit hazy.

Don't get me wrong. I like NaruHina or AlHina, just … not here. So please don't send such … annoying PM's how this story_ should _go like this or that. Go write one if you want to have a NaruHina or AlHina, I'm not stopping you guys. I'd probably read it too – if I have the time.

Another thing I want to add, someone ( I don't remember who, but you know who you are ), said that Ed is a 'winter baby' and thus the timeline is a bit screwed once they meet Ling because he is supposed to be almost sixteen at this point. If I remember correctly, it was not mentioned in the manga, probably in the 2003 anime – which I am not writing. If he indeed is a 'winter baby' in the manga, then sorry to say, I'll be changing his birthday to more summer-ish month. For me, winter babies are more … calm and cutsey. Edward doesn't really fit that category. Lol. Sorry.

Last thing, **I'll be taking a break after the next chapter is up ****– a two to three month break**. I'm trying to finish up REHEARSAL which is a Samurai Champloo fanfic I have. I have everything on a document, so all I need to do is … write it. Not to mention I'm craving to continue DAYDREAMER (another EdSaku romance), so if you like crime/adventure/romance you can read this to make up for the break. I'm continuing writing DAYDREAMER when I finish a chapter of REHEARSAL. But I will finish this '_saga_' this year. I will!


End file.
